fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Battle! Episode 34 Part 2/8
With everyone away from the battlefield, Wolf stands alone to face his younger brother! ( Wolf back flips off Wolfie ) Blueking4ever) Show off! Wolf) Show off... can you please define it... Blueking4ever) Show off, is when... ( Interruption ) Wolf) Blah, Blah, Blah. Blueking4ever) YOU SUCK! Wolf) I know you do! Blueking4ever) WOLF! Wolf) Wolf is not here right now, please leave a message after the beep, *BEEP* Blueking4ever) Wolf, you know, I'm going to kick your A**! ( Wolf listens to Blue's message ) Wolf) BLUE! YOU FORGOT SOMETHING! ''' '''Blueking4ever) Ever, I know, with a cherry on top! Wolf) I'm so going to beat you to ****! Beep! This language isn't for kids! Stomboid) BLUE! Any minute now, I'm hungry! Wolf) For cheese! Stomboid) No, I eat Wolf salads! ''' '''Wolf) AHH! Don't eat me! Blueking4ever) Ability Activate! Stomboid Blaster! ( Stomboid fires a blast out of his stomach's mouth ) ( Stomboid fires a blast at Wolfie ) Wolf) AHH! Attack of the headless MONSTER! P.S. Wolfie, you know what to do... ( The flaming blast gets next to Nitro Wolfie, but Nitro Wolfie disappears ) Wolf) CAN'T TOUCH THIS! Stomboid) Where are you... I must eat you! Nitro Wolfie) How about you unfold your wings and look! Oh wait, you have no head! Stomboid) Good idea! ( Unfolds wings and lets his eyes, on his wings look ) ( Nitro Wolfie appears behind Stomboid ) Nitro Wolfie) AWOOO! Stomboid) AHH! Wolf) Ability Activate! Nitro Dash! ( Nitro Wolfie runs around her opponent, at a very fast speed, causing her opponent to be trapped in a tornado ) ( Wolfie starts to run around Stomboid ) Blueking4ever) That move sucks, Wolf! Ability Activate! Stomboid Inferno! ( Stomboid encases himself into a lava globe and makes it explode ) ( Stomboid makes a solid lava globe around him ) ( Wolfie runs even faster, making the lava globe float ) Wolf) Wolfie, back off! Nitro Wolfie) I CAN'T BACK OFF, I'M TRYING TO MOVE IT AWAY FROM HERE! Wolf) Okay then! Ability Activate! Nitro Howl! ( Wolfie howl, causing winds to flow at the direction she is pointing at ) ( Nitro Wolfie gets in the middle of the tornado and points her head up into the air ) Nitro Wolfie) AWOOOOOOO! ( All the sudden, the tornado starts to flow up, pushing the lava globe away from the battlefield ) BOOM! ( The lava globe exploded ) Wolf) I think he's dead... Stomboid) DEAD! ''' '''Blueking4ever) Ability Activate! Lava Fury! ( Stomboid absorbs lava, giving him a lava coating ) ( Stomboid absorbs all the lava from the explosion ) Nitro Wolfie) Any ideas? Wolf) Yeah... Charge into Stomboid Nitro Wolfie) What! WHY! Wolf) You are fast right? Nitro Wolfie) Yeah... Wolf) I have an ability, that I want to use, but you need to get close as you can! Nitro Wolfie) Okay! ( Blueking4ever, in head, Why would Wolf do that, he is going to see Wolfie get eaten then... ) ( Nitro Wolfie charges to Stomboid ) Blueking4ever) Ability Activate! Gusty Pull! ( Stomboid sucks his opponent into his stomach's mouth ) Nitro Wolfie) Crap! Wolf, please activate an ability! Wolf) Wolfie, don't worry! Just get in there! Nitro Wolfie) Why are you so calm right now! I don't want to be a his food! Wolf) DON'T WORRY! ( Nitro Wolfie gets sucked into Stomboid's stomach ) Stomboid) I got my yum, yums! Wolf) Not really! Ability Activate! Nitro Speed! ( Nitro Wolfie spins around like a drill, in a green aura of winds ) ( Stomboid's stomach turns green ) Stomboid) Why is my stomach green... Wolf) Looks like someone is sick! Stomboid) Sick! ( Stomboid starts to spin in a clockwise motion ) Stomboid) So DIZZY! ( Stomboid starts to spin around really fast ) Stomboid) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! BOOM! ( Stomboid crashes into a wall and spits Wolfie out ) Wolf) Ability Activate! Nitro Beam! ( Wolfie fires a beam from his diamond shape plate ) Stomboid) So ti...red. BOOM! ( The beam goes through Stomboid's stomach ) Blueking4ever) Stomboid! ( Stomboid starts to fade away ) Stomboid) Mast...er... I fai..led....y..you ( Fades away ) Wolf) That felt, GREAT! Now who brawls next! ( Blueking4ever charges at Wolf ) Wolf) I guess, I have to beat some sense to you! ( Kicks Blue's skull and knocks him down ) Blueking4ever) You will pay... ( Wolf and Wolfie go take a seat, while Blue is removed from the field for the next match ) NEXT EPISODE Category:Wolf Category:Blueking4ever Category:Nitro Wolfie Category:Stomboid Category:Wolf Story 1